Jurassic World Rewritten
by raccoon20
Summary: Basically Jurassic World, but if Claire and Owen were married and had three kids. Everything and everyone else would remain the same.
1. A vacation to remember

**This is basically Jurassic World, but if Claire and Owen were married and had kids. Everything else remains the same**

It was Christmas time in Madison, Wisconsin, and the Mitchell boys were in for a wild ride. They were going to be visiting the infamous Jurassic World theme park in Costa Rica on Isla Nublar. Their aunt helped run the park, and it had been years since they had seen her, their uncle, and three cousins.

"Boys, lets do this!" Their mom Karen cried.

The younger brother Gray was taking one last look at his dinosaur pictures. For in the next few hours, he would be looking at one in real life.

"Gray?" Karen asked, " Honey what are you doing? What is this? Here, let's go, your flight leaves in two hours."

"Dane County Airport is 36 minuets away. 60 with traffic," Gray replied.

"How many minutes to get you butt in the van?" His mother questioned with a smile on her face. Gray laughed in return. "Did you feed the monster under your bed?" Karen asked her son as they walked out of his room with his suitcase.

Now the older Mitchell boy, Zach, was having a heart to heart conversation with his girlfriend.

"Call me everyday," she ordered. "And text pics so I don't forget what you look like," she added.

Zach replied, "I'm only going to be gone for a week."

"Zach!" His dad yelled as he honked the car horn. "You're not going off to war here. Come on, please."

Zach turnerd back around to tell his girlfriend goodbye. "I'll see you later," "I love you,"they both said at the same time. After that Zach awkwardly ran to the car and got in. As his dad started the car, both Zach's parents turn around and look at him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" His dad asks in a baby voice with a fake pout. "I know it hurts sweetheart," his mom told him.

—-

"Everything right on there?" Karen asked "I'm so jealous. You're going to have so much fun," she tells them as she hugs Gray.

"I love you," Gray tells her. "I love you too," she responded.

"Okay, great. Alright, um. Let's give these to your brother okay? Can you hold these please? Zach!" Karen finally gets his attention. " Honey, I need you to take care of these," she tells him as he's not really paying attention.

"Yeah," he shrugs.

"Hey, listen to your mother," his dad tells him.

"And take care of your brother," Karen added. "Oh, and answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it okay?" She instructed.

"And remember, if something chases you, run," Karen joked.

"Alright you're funny. Come on, we got to go," Zach told them. "Bye guys. I miss you already," their parents said as they watched their sons go into the security check line.

"So much for a last family breakfast," Karen's husband said. "What do you have to make jokes like that?" Karen asked.

He asked, " Did you call your sister?" "Straight to voicemail," she replied annoyed.

"It'll be fine. She handles 20,000 people a day," he tried to assure her. "Surely she can handle two more."

—-

"How big is the island?" Gray asked. "Big," Zach replied as they got on the boat. "But how many pounds?" Gray asked again. Zach looked at him like he was crazy. "That doesn't even make sense," the older boy told Gray.

While on the boat, Gray rambled about the facts her learned about the park. "When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have 14 herbivores and six carnivores. That's like 50 tons of food per week!" Gray said excitedly. He didn't know that Zach wasn't paying attention, and slowly, he started to turn away from the little boy.

When they got off the boat, there was a lady holding a tablet that had their names on it.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asked. "Or Uncle Owen?"

They still made their way up to the strange lady. She introduced herself as Zara, their aunt's personal assistant and that she would be taking them to their hotel.

"Okay those in the front of the train will be able to get a good view of our main gates," the overhead speaker announced on the train. At the sound of that, Gray took off running to the front to see the gates. Like the other kids, he was starstruck.

"Your aunt and cousin Delta arranged to meet you at 1:00 while waiting for your uncle and cousins Ethan and Ava," Zara told Zach. "Can he slow down?" She asked referring to Gray who had excitedly ran ahead and was now on the escalator of the hotel.

"Nope," Zach shrugged

"Come on!" Gray yelled at them, hoping they would get the hint to hurry up.

Once they got to their room, Gray threw the door open and ran inside.

" Your aunt got you V.I.P access so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line," Zara informed them.

"Let's go!" An ecstatic Gray yelled as he ran to the balcony.

Zach, who was kind of annoyed by his brother's behavior scolded him. "Dude, she said we have to wait," he told his brother.

"I don't want to wait anymore!" Gray argued as he threw open the doors to the balcony and saw the amazing view of the Mosasarus water, Main Street, other attractions, and the landscape of the island. If only they knew what they were about to in counter


	2. The new asset

"Hal Osterly, Vice President. Jim Drucker, bad hair. Erica Brand, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire," recited a nervous woman named Claire Dearing Grady.

"Three minutes late," she complained as she checked her watch. Then, the door opened and she could see the three people who she had just been telling herself about.

"Welcome to Jurassic World," she tells them.

—-

"While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's face it. No one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore." Claire informs the representatives. "Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. Today's kids look at a Stegosaurs like an elephant from the city zoo. But that doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavates new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth." recites Claire

Then she adds, "The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a whole century of digging up bones."

"So when you said you wanted to sponsor an attraction," Claire questions, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled," one of the representatives tells Claire.

"Don't we all," she agrees as she spins the DNA display on the board.

"The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid," Claire says proudly.

"How did you get two different kinds dinosaurs to, you know...," the other representative asks

That sparked Dr. Wu's attention. "Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed," he tells them like the hybrid was his own child that had just won an award. "She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-Rex," he adds.

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset," Claire paused, "attendance has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world."

The last representative speaks up. "When will she be ready?"

"She already is," Dr. Wu announces with a smile.

—

The boys have gotten unpacked and are finally out of the hotel room, much to Gray's answered prayers. The first place they went to was the Inovation center.

"Come on," Gray tells Zara and Zach, who always seemed to be afrways behind him.

"Relax!" Zach yells up ahead.

Gray repeats, "Come on!"

"Dude chill," Zach scolds Gray for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Welcome to the Innovation center," greets the trio as they walk through the doors. This placed was packed. There were people taking pictures, watching videos, looking at holograms, and some just looking for a way to get out of the heat.

Gray runs over to one of the DNA machines. "Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived," he rambles out of breath.

Zach finally catches up to him. "Hey don't wander off okay? Moms not paying me to babysit," he tells Gray.

"Gray is that you? Someone calls out from the stairs. "Yeah I'm going to have to call you back. My nephews are here," she tells the person she was talking on the phone too.

"Aunt Claire!" The boy yelled excitedly as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug, which kind of startled her.

"Oh my gosh, you are so sweet," she tells Gray. "Woah. Zach, look at you. Last time I saw you you were like... this tall," she says holding her hand up to her waist. "That must have been what? Four? Five years ago?"

Zach looks at her and says, "Seven. Seven years ago. But hey, close enough."

Claire looks guilty, but the subject is quickly changed. "Where's Uncle Owen and Ava and Delta and Ethan?" Gray asks.

Claide responds, "Delta is in the control room where I was a few minutes ago. And Ava and Ethan are with your Uncle at the raptor paddock. So I see you got your wristbands. And this is for food. And Zara is going to take great care of you until your uncle and I are done."

"You're not coming with us?" Gray asks disappointedly.

Claire sighs, " I really wish I could, but tomorrow, I'll take you and your cousins in the control room. See the behind the scenes and all that. Sounds fun right," she tries to sound happy, but the boys don't respond.

"Alright, so I will see you tonight at 6:00," Claire informs them. But as she was about to say something else, Zara reminds her of another meeting. "Right so I will see you at 8:00," Claire corrects herself.

"What time do you go to sleep? Do you go to sleep at different times?" Their aunt questioned.

"Okay so have fun, and take great care of them," she adds one last time before walking away on her phone.

—-

Back in the control room, a little, curly, red headed girl was helping a grown man straighten up his dinosaur collection on his desk. She had crystal blue eyes, tan skin, and light freckles dusting her cheeks. Her name was Delta Grady, and she was the middle child of Owen and Claire.

Her mother came back in and kissed her on the top of her head, but after that, she went right back into work mode.

"What's the live count?" Claire asked the young woman named Vivian sitting next to the man with the Dino collection.

"22, 216," Vivian responds.

Then Claire asked the man, whose name is Lowery, "Any incidents?"

He answers "Six kids in the lost and found, and 28 down from heat stroke..."

" Where did you get that shirt?" Claire asks him kind of disturbed. It was an old Jurassic Park logo T-shirt.

"Oh this? I got it on ebay. Yeah it's pretty amazing. It got it for $150. But the mint collection one went for $300." Lowery answered proudly. "What the heck?" Delta laughs. "Why would you spend that much on a T-shirt?"

Claire looks just looks at him. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's in poor taste?"

Lowery was confused. "The shirt? Yeah no it did. I get that people died, and that's terrible. But that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need modified hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs."

"Okay, just please don't wear it again," Claire instructed.

"Did you close the deal Mom?" Delta asks.

"Yeah, did it go well?" Questioned Vivian.

"Looks like it," Claire informed them very nonchalantly. "Verizon Wireless presents: The Indominus Rex."

Delta laughed at the cheesy name.

Lowery hung his head in shame. "That's so terrible. Why not just go the distance Claire and let the companies name the dinosaurs themselves? They've got all the ballparks, why stop there?"

Claire was only concerned about the red area on the map. "Why are the West Plains closed?" She asked.

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone," Vivian replied. "But she's fully sedated and ready for relocation."

Lowery was in his own little world. "Pepsi- Saurous or Dorito- Don," he chuckles. Delta adds, "The Verizon Wire- Rex," they were both laughing their heads off.

Claire hears that and rolls her eyes. "You are your father's daughter," she tells Delta.

Vivian tells her that security said the invisible fences were a no fail. "This is the second time this month, "she reminded everyone that was paying attention (mainly Claire)

"How much longer till we get it out of there?" Claire asks.

"He just got five milligrams of carfentail,"responds Vivian.

"You do realize these are real animals right? Lowery asked Claire. "Yeah, come on Mom, show a little sympathy," Delta added sarcastically.

"Clean up your workspace. It's... chaotic." Claire snaps at Lowery.

"He likes to think about it as a living system," Delta informs her mom. "Yeah, just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." Lowery defends himself as he reaches up to fix a dinosaur and accidentally knocks his drink into the trash can.

"Do you want to come with me Delta? Mr. Masrani and I are going to take a look at the new asset," Claire asked her daughter. "Oh yes I would very much like to go with you!" Delta jumped off her stool that she sat on when she came to the control room with her mom.

"Okay, let's go meet Mr. Masrani at the helicopter pad," Claire ushered Delta out of the control room.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed meeting one of the Grady kids. I promise next chapter we will meet the other two!**


	3. A military plan

The Grady girls made their way up to the launch pad right at the helicopter was landing. "Claire," someone called out as her and Delta boarded the helicopter. It was none other than Claire's boss, Simon Masrani. "Hello there Delta," he greeted politely. "Hello Mr. Masrani," Delta said back.

"Mr. Masrani?" Claire greeted and questioned. "You are flying?" She noticed he was in the pilot position.

"I got my license," he told her. "Well, two more. Two more days," the co-pilot said.

"So how is my park doing?" Mr. Masrani asked Claire. "Great. We are up 2.5% over last year. A bit lower than our initial projection," she informed her boss.

"No no. How is it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?" Masrani corrected.

"Well guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90's," said Claire. "We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience."

Mr. Masrani answered confidently. "Sure you do. You can see the light in their eyes right?"

"Of course," Claire said as she thought about it.

"Now, show me my new dinosaur," Mr. Masrani said as he took off. Claire tensed up and grabbed the seat and the handle while Delta was smiling and looking out the window. Mr. Masrani noticed Claire through the glass and commented, "You look tense Claire."

"Maybe you should just, focus on the controls," Claire stuttered. "The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control," said Mr. Masrani.

Claire finally looked up from her paperwork. "Bird!" Her and Delta yelled at the same time. "You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun," Masrani advised. "That's fine with me," Delta told him.

Claire changed the subject. "Right so, marketing thought we should go over some of the costs by.."

"Enough about costs," Mr. Masrani interrupts. "John Hammond entrusts me with his dying wish and never did he mention costs. Spare no expense, he used to say." "I appreciate that," Claire told him, "but the reality of running a theme park requires..."

Mr. Masrani interrupts Claire again. "Don't forget why we built this place Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind us of how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please we are flying," he says as he puts his sunglasses on and the helicopter flys higher in the air.

—-

As soon as they land and unboard the helicopter, the co-pilot runs over to the grass and pukes.

"Are you okay?" Claire yells to the co-pilot. "He's just being dramatic," Mr. Masrani assures her. He looks at the somewhat- unfinished building that was housing the new dinosaur. "You're still building?" He asked.

"Well, we planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls higher," Claire informed him as her, Delta, and Mr. Masrani walk into the viewing room. "It's bigger than expected," she added. "That's a good sign," Mr. Masrani said pleased.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on," Claire began. "It began to anticipate where the food was coming from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. And the others threatened to quit because I couldn't guarantee their safety," she finished.

"She's intelligent then?" Masrani questioned. "For a dinosaur," Claire agreed.

"Mom, what's that?" Delta asked referring to the window. "It tried to break the glass," Claire told them quietly and nervously." There was a silence after she said that, then Mr. Masrani said, "I like her spirit."

They heard a branch break from inside the paddock. Then the trees started to move. Suddenly, a huge white dinosaur appeared and stepped out of the trees. Delta went and stood behind her mother. "It's white," observed Mr. Masrani. "You never said it was white."

"You think it will scare the kids?" Claire asked not knowing that Delta went and stood behind her. Masrani noticed that move though. "The kids? This will be in parent's nightmares," he said quietly. "Is that good?" Claire asked. "It's fantastic," Mr. Masrani answered. "Can she see us?" He asked Claire. "They said she can detect thermal radiation," Claire said, "like snakes."

Mr. Masrani was confused. " I thought you said there were two of them," he said.

"There was a sibling incase this one didn't survive infancy." Claire informed him. "Where's the sibling?" Delta asked.

"She ate it," Claire replied. Delta and Mr. Masrani shared scared looks. Claire smiled at them and walked to the other side of the room to check the computer.

"The paddock is safe then?" Questioned Masrani. "We have the best structual engineers in the world," she said confidently. "That's what John Hammond said," Mr. Masrani said under his breath.

"Your husband is part of one of the research programs my company is running. His animals often try to escape. They are smart," Mr. Masrani tells her. "He has to be smarter." Claire rolls her eyes and smiles, "He likes to think he's smarter."

"I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't," Mr. Mastani instructs.

—-

In the Raptor paddock, chaos was everywhere. There was a pig loose, and the four raptors were chasing it. Then suddenly, the pig disappeared. The raptors grumbled confused and angry. Then, they heard a clicking noise and a whistle and looked up. Above them, was Owen Grady, their maine trainer. All four of them looked up at the sound. "Hold!" Owen yells.

"Okay," he says. "Eyes on me. Blue? Blue watch it," he says and scolds the raptor. "Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that shit!" Owen yells as he's using the clicking thing. "Delta (the raptor), lock it up."

"And, we're moving," he says as he leads them to the other side of the paddock. "Hold! That's good. That's damn good!" He complements the animals. He throws Charlie and mouse. "That's good. See what you get Charlie?" He asks. "Echo, there you go," Owen says as he throws a mouse to her. "Delta," he throws one to Delta.

"Blue?" He asked holding a mouse. "This ones for you." He throws the mouse and the raptor catches it in her mouth.

"Hold! Eyes up! And... go!" He instructs as the raptors follow directions. They run off and everyone applauds Owen. One of the other trainers named Barry comes up to Owen and congratulates him. "You finally did it man," Barry says happily.

Then, two kids come up the steps above the paddock where their father was. The oldest was a dirty blond haired teenage girl with crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Her name was Ava Grady, and she was the oldest Grady child. The other kid, was her little brother Ethan. He had curly dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and tan skin. He was the youngest Grady sibling.

"Daddy that was awesome!" Ethan said excitedly. "Thanks bud," Owen said as he grabs both kids and hugs them.

"Owen!" A gruff voice yelled. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but damn, you've got them eating out of the palm of your hand," the man praised.

"You came out on a good day Hoskins," Owen said. "It's not usually a happy ending."

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports that Mom keeps complaining about?" Ava joked. That got a chuckle out of Owen and Barry. "I keep telling your mother I'm busy," Owen reasons with his daughter.

"Too busy to cash in your paychecks?" Hoskins asks. "What do you need buddy?" Owen changed the topic of conversation.

"A field test," Hoskins says happily.

Owen rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. Ava grabs the mouse bucket, then her, Barry and Ethan follow Owen. Hoskins also follows them. "Hey, I've just seen them respond to command. We need to take this research to the next level," Hoskins commands.

"These are wild animals Hoskins," Owen tries to reason with the man. "Trust me you don't want them in the field," Owen adds.

"I just saw a bond. Between man and beast," Hoskins tells him. "You're in my way," Owen tells him as Hoskins tries to block his path to the stairs. Hoskins was trying to get Owen on the same page. "Come on. We are the same. We're dogs of war," convinces Hoskins. "We know the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 65 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders?" Hoskins pleads

Owen looks at Barry and asks sarcastically," We finally make progress and what's the first thing he says?" "Make weapons," Barry answered disappointedly.

"Come on gents, it's grown up time," Hoskins says upset. "Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they are hackable. Then a real war breaks out. All that fancy tech is gonna go dark," Hoskins tried to be reasonable.

Ava was listening to the conversation and then decides to add her own input to it. "But that tech's not going to eat them if they forget to feed it," she says. Owen and Barry look at each other and nod in unison.

"Look at these creatures," Hoskins says running out of patience. The raptors were hoarsing around and picking on each other and playing raptor tag. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells. Instinct that we can program. But loyalty, cannot be bought. These guys are going to run straight into enemies teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all.

Ethan hers this and is confused. "But what if they decide if they want to be in control?" He asks Hoskins.

Hoskins answers right away like he's had this planned out. "We remind them who is in control. We terminate the rouges. Promote only loyal bloodlines."

As he said that, Barry laughed so hard and walked away. Ethan tried to process everything that was just said, but by the confused look on his face, it wasn't going very well. Ava chuckled and shook her head. Owen whistled like, okay...

Hoskins didn't understand what they were laughing at, "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Well, you come here and don't learn anything about these animals except what you want them to do. You made them, and now you think you own them," Owen tells Hoskins.

"We do own them," Hoskins said, still not catching on to what everyone was laughing about. "Extinct animals have no rights," he adds. "But they're not extinct anymore Hoskins. They're alive," Owen informs him.

"Exactly, we are sitting on a gold mine here," explains Hoskins. "And Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo. He just wants to teach people some humility. You really think the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?" He asks.

Hoskins adds, "He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns." "How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asks curiously as he started going down the stairs.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy," answered Hoskins as he followed Owen. "You know the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground." Owen walks into the cage and Ava and Ethan followed their dad in while Hoskins stayed outside of it.

"How many lives would that save?" Hoskins asked Owen. "War is part of nature. Look around Owen. Every living thing is this jungle trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle builds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this. Charge seven bucks a soda," Hoskins tries to convince the people in the cage.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked.

"This is happening. With our without you boys," Hoskins tells him confidently. "Progress always wins," he adds. "Maybe progress should lose for once," Owen suggests.

"Pig loose!"

"Pig loose!"

Someone yells as the pig runs right by the cage, and sure enough so do the raptors. Then the crew worked tries to grab the pig by the neck using a stick with a loop a the end. But Blue hits the pig just as it goes through the loop, causing the worker to fall into the paddock with the four hungry raptors. The collision was loud enough to get the other three raptors attention. Then Owen opens the gate and runs out towards the animals. "Dad no!" Ava and Ethan yell as they run out of the caged area of the paddock and run up the stairs to the stands.

"Oh no hold your fire!" Owen tells the security guards with the guns. "Owen what are you doing?!" Barry yells as he runs into the paddock and grabs the worker.

"Hold your fire. Do not shoot!" Instructs Owen as he takes the crew worker's place of being surrounded by the raptors. "Put 12 amps in these animals and they aren't going to trust me ever again." Owen says.

"Blue stand down, stand down," he tells her. But she just snaps at him as an argument. "Hey, hey. What did I just say?" Owen yells at Blue.

"Delta, I see you. Back up!" He commands, the raptor stays put.

"Charlie. Stay right there. Close the gate!" Owen yells.

"Are you crazy?" Ava yells from the risers. "Just trust me," Owen says calmly.

"Barry close the gate!" Ethan yells from his spot next to Ava. Barry reluctantly closes the gate, and at the last minute Owen jumps in the cage. The raptors follow, but they couldn't reach him with their small arms between the bars. Barry runs over to him and helps him up and congratulates him on not dying.

Owen turns around and looks at the crew worker. "You're the new guy right?" Owen asks. The crew worker nods.

"Ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Owen questioned. The crew worker's face went pale. "Hey, don't ever turn your back to the cage," Owen advised as Charlie came up behind every crew worker and was watching him through the bars. Owen walks out of the cage as the kids come down from the stairs. They hug him and he hugs them back. "Well. Do you too want to go meet your mom and cousins? Owen asks.

 **This chapter felt like it took forever. I named the kids after the raptors, but since they would be older than them in this story, it's like Owen named them after his kids.**

 **Ava Grady- this was her original name, but now, I've convinced myself that I like Charlie better, but it was too late. In Spanish, Azul means Blue. Originally, her name was Asa, but I liked Ava better at the time.**

 **Delta Grday- this one's easy. The raptor Delta.**

 **Ethan Grady- Ethan's named after Echo, in my opinion, the most underrated raptor in the movie**

 **let's just say Charlie was named after Claire ;)**


	4. The Indominus escapes

**This is the big chapter where everything kind of falls apart. It's a long one. Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far :)**

Back in the actual park, Zach, Gray, and Zara were doing some sightseeing. Meaning the boys were going on rides and looking at the dinosaurs while Zara followed them around. Gray was enjoying every second of it. Zach, not so much.

"Lift me up. I can't see," Gray complained. Zach was already too annoyed. "I'm not Dad, and you're not five," he snapped. "But I can still ride the triceratops. I'm 47 and-a-half inches," Gray replied.

"This place is for little kids," Zach said directing it towards Gray.

"I know," Gray agreed. "Do you want to go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?" Gray asked his big brother.

"Nope," said Zach making his point very clear. "Cover up your dork pouch," he told Gray.

Zara wasn't really paying very good attention to the boys. She was on her phone talking basically the entire time.

"No Alec's not having a bachelor party!" She told the person she was talking too. "Because all his friends are animals."

Zach heard her complain and turned around and looked at her. He thought she looked pretty distracted, and he took that chance.

"Scatter," he instructed Gray. "Go! Run!" Zach started pushing Gray along until he started running.

"The next T-Rex feeding will be in 10 minuets. Parents be aware. This show may be disturbing for smaller children," the loudspeaker said.

"Come on!" Yelled Gray. "Okay," Zach told him hoping he got the hint to calm down. But he didn't. Instead Gray was running so fast he ran right into a smaller kid and they both fell over.

"Oh my gosh!" A girl's voice said. "Ethan are you okay?" Gray knew the voice sounded familiar. "You see, this is what happens when you run away from me. You didn't get hurt did you? Bloody nose?" She asked as she look at his nose. "Nope. Broken arm?" She asked as she moved his arm like a trainer or a doctor does. "Oh Mom is going to kill me. Tell him you're sorry Ethan. Hey kid, are you alright?" The girl asked Gray.

Then Gray looked up and saw two people he hadn't seen in a very long time. He was looking at the faces of his cousins Ava and Ethan Grady. He smiled and the siblings gasped and helped him to his feet. "Glad I ran into you guys," Gray joked. Ethan laughed and Ava snorted. "Har har Gray," she said, but she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice and off her face. Then finally Zach ran over.

"Gray are you serious? Come on man. You have to stay with.. hey! Ethan and Ava," he said as he noticed his cousins. "Zach!" Ethan yelled as he ran up to his big cousin and gave him a hug. Gray did the same to Ava. Then they switched.

"We've been looking for you too all day," Ava remarked.

"Where have you been? Where's Delta and your parents?" Zach asked.

"We went with Dad to the raptor paddock today," Ethan informedthem happily. "And Delta went to the control room with Mom," he added. "Dad went back to the lake house, and Ethan wanted to ride some rides, so he put me in charge and we took off," Ava added.

"Do you want to go see the T- Rex feeding with us?" Gray asked. "Well, we've seen it so many times, but we'll go with you guys. It might be different with other family members. Delta is terrified of the T- Rex, so she isn't a fun person to go see it with. And Dad is always with the raptors, and Mom has only taken us once. But we do it almost every time it's just the two of us." Ava told them.

"Come on," Ethan and Gray yelled at their older sibling and cousin as they ran into Tyrannosaurus Kingdom. Zach and Ava both rolled thier eyes and sighed as they caught up. Ethan and Gray had squeezed their way to the front, so Ava had to find a way to do that. Zach stayed behind, and then his phone rang.

"Hey Mom," he greeted into the phone as the T-Rex came out into the open. You could hear all the screams and oohs and awws from the people.

"You were supposed to call me when you landed," Karen reminded him. "Are you having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I gues," Zach said not very convincing. "We just ran into Ava and Ethan, and Aunt Claire gave up passes so we don't have to wai..." Zach was interrupted.

"Wait, you mean she's not with you? And neither is Uncle Owen?" Karen asked kind of upset.

"Mom, I got to go. There's a T-Rex eating a goat, and people are cheering and crying right now. I'll call you later," he told her and hung up in time to see the last bits of the goat be devoured by the dinosaur.

—

Claire was driving in her Mercedes down a dirt road in the middle of the forest. Then her phone started ringing. She looked down and saw who it was. It was her sister. "Oh great," she mumbled," then put on a fake smile.

"Hi Karen," she said happily, but not looking forward to where this was going. "Hi Claire. How's it going?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Everything's great. Ava, Delta, and Ethan miss you. The boys are having fun with them and..." she was interrupted.

"Really? Cause I just hung up with Zach and he said neither you or Owen were with them," Karen said sternly. Claire sighed. "Yeah look, today turned out to be a really bad day for me. Owen had to do something, but I thought he be done by now. But their in great hands. They're with my assistant, she's Bristish, so they invented nannies," Claire said as a joke. But when Karen started crying, Claire just paused.

"Wait, are you crying?" Claire asked. "This was supposed to be a fun family weekend Claire. You and Owen haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they are by themselves, and he can just be so mean," Karen said while crying, and sounded very disappointed.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Claire sincerely apologized. "Tomorrow, I'm going to spend the entire day with them. I'm going to take off work and my kids and I will not leave their sides. I promise," she told her sister.

"Well, a promise tomorrow is a worth lot less than trying today," Karen told Claire.

"Ehh, you're using Mom's lines now?" Claire joked. "I'm sorry, but they work. Just wait until your kids are older," Karen reminded Claire.

"Don't make me even more upset Karen. I already feel bad about the boys, but don't remind me of how old I am," said Claire.

"How old are the kids going to be this year? Ava will be 14, Delta will be 12, and Ethan will be 9." Karen then reminded Claire. "Karen stop!" Claire said with a smile in her voice.

"See. What did I tell you Claire. It's worth it," Karen said.

"Bye Mom," Claire hung up as she pulled up next to the Lake house that the Grady's owned. Owen was fixing his motorcycle when she drove up. He heard the car and looked up to see Claire step out of it in her white dress suit and designer heels.

"Hey babe," Owen greeted Claire as she made her way over to him. He stood up and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. Then, Delta got out of the car and saw them kissing and made a gagging sound as she walked by them. That caused the kiss to end. Both Claire and Owen laughed while Delta made her way over to the tire swing, but Owen wrapped his strong arms around Delta.

"You thought you could get away little squirt?" Owen asked as Delta was laughing uncontrollably while he hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and let her go, then she ran for the swing.

Claire smiled at the scene. She never thought after their first date she would have something as wonderful as what just happened in front of her.

"Well, how was your start to the day? Did Zach and Gray get here alright?" Owen asked his wife. "It was okay," she lied. "Yes they did. But the Masrani Corp needs you for something," Claire told Owen. "What do they want now?" Owen asked again. "They need you to come take a look at something Mr. Grady" she informed him. Owen squinted his eyes in confusion. "Why did you just call me Mr. Grady?" He asked her.

Claire mentally slapped herself. She was so used to directing people as Mr, Mrs, Ms, or Doctor. "How could I call my own husband Mr?" She asked herself "Owen," she said outloud. "If you're not too busy," she said politely as he went and sat back down next to his motorcycle.

"I'm pretty busy," he informed her and took sip of his drink. "We have an attraction.." Claire said but was interrupted. "Yeah, Claire. I knew that. That's why we're married," Owen joked.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs Mr. Gra..." "Owen," they said at the same time. "A new species we made," Claire finished. "You just went and made a new dinosaur?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's kind of what we do here," she said sarcastically. The exhibit opens in three weeks and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you," Claire told her husband.

Owen gave her a naughty smile as he walked over to her and asked, "Do you want to consult here, or, in my bungalow?" He directed a nodd to the house he called his bungalow.

"It's not funny," Claire told him not impressed. "Or the first 200 times you called it that,"

Owen laughed. "It's a little funny," he told her. She rolled her eyes as he walked up the stairs and onto the porch. "We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities," she finally confessed

"Why me?" He asked from behind the house.

Claire shrugged. "I guess Mr. Masrsni thinks since you're able to control the raptors..." she was interrupted again as Owen made his way back around the porch to sthe side she was standing on.

"It's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. Based on mutual respect. That's why it took forever for you to agree to go on a second date with me," Owen told her as he walked off and down the steps.

Claire was offended. "Excuse me," she asked. I didn't want that second date."

Owen wasn't paying attention to the second part as he sat down next to the motorcycle. "What kind of person prints an intinerary for a night out?" Owen asked Claire.

"I'm an organized person," she spat back.

"And what kind of a diet doesn't allow Teauila?" He asked again.

"All of them actually. And what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?" She shot at him.

"It's Central America. It's hot," he argued.

"Okay," she surrendered. They have fought over this topic may times in their years of marriage. "Can we just talk about the asset here?" She asked changing the subject.

"The asset?" Owen laughed and stood up. "Look I get it. You're in charge out here, and you gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to think of these animals as numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive," he informed her.

"I'm fully aware they're alive," Claire told him thinking he thought she's an idiot.

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that," Owen spoke on behalf of the dinosaurs. "They're thinking, I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta..." he said as he made a fist. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I know you relate to two of those things," he joked looking at her then Delta over by the lake. She gave him a smirk, then walked down the steps. "I'll be in the car," she told him as they became eye level. Neither of them breaking eye contact, and we're standing close to each other without touching. Owen just smiled lovingly at her and Claire returned that smile.

"You might've want to change your shirt," she suggested. "They are very sensitive, to smell," she raised her eyebrow and looked at him. Then she started walking to the car. Delta saw her and jumped off the swing and ran to catch up. Owen watched them get in the car with admiration for the two redheads.

—-

Meanwhile, Zach, Ethan, Ava, and Gray were now in the stands of the mosasaurus show.

"The mosasuarus is belived to have hunted near the surface of the water, where it prayed on anything it could sink it's teeth into including turtles, large fish and even smaller mosasarus." She speaker said. "Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give a hand when she comes out."

Gray's eyes were as wide as saucers. Zach still could care less. He was looking at pics from his girlfriend.

"Zach, Zach the mosasaurs," Gray said excitedly. Zach looked up just in time to see the mosasuarus jump up and grab the shark on the crane line and soak everyone.

Ava, Gray, Zach and Ethan were all laughing. "My gosh!" Gray yelled. "Wasn't that awesome!" Ethan asked. Then they felt themselves go down.

"Hold on tight. We're going to give you a closer look at out mosasaurs," the speaker said. "That was awesome!" Zach agreed as they made found themselves in the mosasurs tank. People were cheering and clapping and yelling as it bit off the shark's head.

"It had 88 teeth," Gray said in awe. "Wanna see something else cool?" Ava asked. Gray nodded his head excitedly.

—-

Claire and Owen arrived at the Indominus Rex paddock after texting Ava and dropping Delta off, and Owen had changed his shirt.

"We've been pre- booking tickets for months now," Claire informed him as they got out of the car. "The Park needs a new attraction every couple of years to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt that genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"There're dinosaurs. Wow enough," Owen said as he followed her up the stairs to the viewing room.

"Not according to our research groups. The Indominus Rex makes us revelant again," she said. Owen chuckled. "The Indominus Rex," he said sarcastically. "We needed something scary and easy to say. You should hear a four year old try to say Archaernithomimus," she said glaring at him, then walking into the viewing room.

"You should hear you try to say it," he joked before he walked in after her. "So what is this thing made of?" Owen asked as he went to stand by her. "The basic genome is a T-Rex and the rest is classified," she answered. He looked at her like she was crazy. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it's made of?" He laughed. Claire was kind of getting annoyed by her husbands behavior.

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a steer please?" She asked the crew worker who was in the room with them. He pushed a button and the crane went to the middle of the cage. "How long has the animal been in there?" Owen asked out of curiosity.

"All its life," Claire answered quickly. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?" He asked again concerned. "We can't exactly walk it," she joked.

"And you feed it with that?" Owen questions again. "Is there a problem?" Claire asked feeling suspicious. "Animals raised in captivity are not always the most functional," he stated. Claire says, "But your raptors are raised in captivity," "With siblings. They develop social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born," he reasons with her. "There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At lest she knows that means food."

"So she needs friends. We should schedule play dates?" She asksed sarcastically. "Not sure that's a good idea," he finally gave in.

Claire taps the glass. "Where is it?" She asked. "Is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room," Owen joked. "We were just here," she mumbled as she checked the computer. But a red warning popped up that said no thermal radiations were dedicated from inside the cage.

Panick popped into every person in that room.

"That doesn't make any sense," the care worker said as he finished his lunch. "These doors haven't opened in weeks."

Owen noticed something and walked towards the window it was closest too. "Oh shoot," he said. That got everyone's attention. "We're those claw marks always there?" He asks pointing to the wall. There were claw scratches all long the sides an big footprints in the ground.

Claire looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Do you think it?" She asked. Her face went white. "Oh God," she said.

"She has an implant her in her back. I can track her from the control room," Claire said walking out of the viewing room and into the car. She sent out an alert. "We have an asset out of containment. Put ACU on alert. This is not a drill!" She instructed.

—-

"I didn't meet Carl until I was 13, but I still consider him more of a hero than my real dad..." Lowery told Vivian back in the control room. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Lowery asked as he picked up the phone. "Lowery. Get me cordniates on the Indominus," Claire instructed on the other end of the telephone.

"Okay yeah, I'm doing it right now," he told her.

—-

Back at the paddock, Owen and two crew workers went into the cage and looked at the claw marks.

"That wall is 40 feet high. Do you really think she climbed out?" One of the workers asked.

"That depends," Owen said. "On what?" The other worker asked. "What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab," Owen answered.

—-

"Wait, what the hell? It's in the cage," Lowery told her.

Claire was confused. "That's impossible. I was just there," she told him. "Claire I'm telling you she's in the cage," he assured her. "Wait a sec," Vivian paused. "There's people in the cage! Owen's one of them!" She finished. Claire's color drained from her cheeks.

"Get them out," she ordered. "Now!"

"Paddock 11 this is Control. You need to evacuate the containment area!" Vivian said in the earpiece.

—

One of the worker's walkie- talkies was going off. "Paddock 11? Paddock 11 do you copy?" The voice said. "What's the problem?" The worker asked.

"It's in the cage it's in there with you!" Vivian yelled.

"Go!" Owen yelled and him and another worker started running towards the viewing room, while the other ran for the gate. Right on time, the Indominus Rex showed up and blocked Owen's path. They quickly tuned the other way, but the other worker was caught and eaten. The other worker snuck out through the gate while Owen was running for his life towards it.

—-

You could hear the sound of bones being crushed on Claire's phone and in the control room. Mr. Masrani walked in and instructed Lowery to close the gate.

"We can't just leave him in there?" Lowery tried to reason with his boss.

"Somebody talk to me. What is going on?!" Claire yelled with so much anger and fear in her voice. "Please led Owen be alright," she prayed.

—

Owen managed to slip through the closing gate, but do did the Indominus. Owen dove underneath a car, while the other worker was sitting behind the other one. The Indominus sunk around the car the worker was hiding behind and flipped it, leaving the worker visible. With one chomp, Indominus picked him up and ate him.

Owen watched the whole thing with so much fear and adrenaline. He then put his head back underneath the car and cut the wire holding the gasoline. When it was cut, he sprayed himself and wiped it down his body so the Indominus couldn't pick up his scent. Then, he heard a low growl and froze. He laid perfectly still and all he could see was the light being blocked out by the dinosaur's humongous head. It looked right at him, and smelled him, but must have smelt the gasoline and tuned away in disgust and walked away.

He sighed a huge breath of relief. He didn't think he was even breathing when the whole time it had showed up. But now, that killing machine was headed towards the park. All he could think about was his wife, his nephews, his kids, and all the innocent people that were about to die.

 **Wew, that was a long chapter. The Indominus has escaped! Stay tuned to see what happens next**


	5. Save the kids

**Now that the Indominus is out of containment, things are going to get interesting. I have to make the chapters longer, but I can't wait to start getting my creative juices flowing to figure out how to recreate the story line. I'm really glad y'all are enjoying the story so far.**

Claire walked back into the control room. Sadness and fear were everywhere. People were conferting each other, and some were on the phones. When the door opened, every single person in the control room looked at her. She took a glance around the room, and she tried to put on a brave face.

"Everyone remain calm," she told them. "The implant will shock it if it gets to close to the perimeter fence," she assured them.

"Okay, it's moving really fast," Lowery observed.

Vivian tried to contact InGen. "This is Control. Put out a park- wide alert..." "Hang up that damn phone!" Mr. Masrani interrupted her. "Sorry, I'm getting new information," she finished.

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is predicted on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality okay?" He asked.

"You should put that in the brochure," Lowery told him. "Eventually one of these things will eat somebody." "That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction. ACU can handle this," Claire said confidentiality." "No one else is going to get..." "Eaten?" Lowery questioned and finished.

"This is a non-lethal operation. Understood?" Masrani ordered.

Then, the elevator opened. The man who came in didn't have a badge, so the security was constantly questioning him and kept trying to hold him back.

"What the hell happened out there?" He asked trying to escape the guard's control. "Sir," the guard asked. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" The man yelled.

"Owen, it must have been some technical malfunction," Claire tried to reassure her fuming husband. "Were you not watching?" He asked finally breaking free from the security guard and walking over to Claire. She always felt small when he was yelling and standing over her. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped," He added.

"Honey, we are talking about an animal here," Claire said raising her voice. "A highly intelligent animal!" Owen snapped back at her.

"40 meters to the beacon," Vivian informed Claire as her and Owen were having an angry stare down. Owen looked away from Claire to see the main video board and noticed their choice of weaponry.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" Owen asked Masrani. "We have $26 million invested in this asset, we can't just kill it," Mr. Masrani reasoned.

"300 meters to the beacon," Vivian said. "These men are going to die," Owen said aloud.

Owen looked at Claire who was the screen watching nervously. "Call this mission off right now," he advised her.

"They're right on top of it," Vivian confirmed with fear in her voice.

"Call it off right now!" Owen yelled. "You are not in control here!" Claire yelled and her voice was louder than his.

On the screen, the commander was holding a piece of white skin that had blood all over it. It had a beeping item stuck inside the muscle. "Blood's not clotted yet," the commander said.

"What's that?" Mr. Masrsani asked.

"That's her tracking device. She clawed it out," Owen informed them. "How would it know to do that?" Claire questioned stunned. "She remembered where they put it in," Owen answered her.

"It can camouflage!" The commander yelled so loud that control could hear through their microphones. Then, the bloodbath happened. TheIndominus was killing ACU soldiers left and right. Suddenly, every camera from every soldier went blank, and their heartbeat monitors were stopped. Mr. Masrani had his hands over his mouth. Vivian's eyes were huge. Lowery's mouth was opened so big, it could touch the floor. Claire looked down guilty.

Owen turned around. "Evacuate the island," he ordered. "We'd never reopen," she said quietly.

"You made a genetically modified hybrid, raised it in captivity, she is seeing all of this for the first time," Owen said like the answer was obvious. "She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Mr. Masrani asked. "She's figuring out where she fits in the food chain, and I don't think you want her to figure that out," Owen added. "Now Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory, put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen said strategically like it was a mapped out military plan.

Claire did not agree with this statement one bit. "There are families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of kill zone!" She argued with her husband.

"You already have," he assured her. "Honey, if you're not going to help, then there's no reason for you to be in here," Claire suggested to Owen. He hit all of Lowery's dinosaurs angrily off his desk that him and Delta had straightened perfectly. Lowery threw his hands up in the air as Owen stormed out of the control room without looking at Claire. He stopped at Masrani.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab," Owen suggested. "That thing out there, that's no dinosaur," he finished as he walked towards the elevator without a flash of pain on his face. Claire watched him leave, then looked at the screen now showing camera's captured footage from the park. There was a mother who had been separated from her daughter, and the scene touched all of them. But Claire snapped back into work mode.

"I'm going to close everything north of the resort," she told everyone. "This is a phase one, real world, bring everyone in," she advised Vivian.

Vivian repeated what she said, then Claire walked out and got on her phone.

—

"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because of the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive?" Gray asks. Ethan and Delta were the only ones paying attention to him. They were exchanging dinosaur facts. Ava was on her phone, and Zach was staring at a group of girls. They were in line for the gyroshpere.

"So all the proteins and the cell membranes get mixed up, and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millenia that way. See now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones..." Gray zones out as he looked at Zach who was more interested in a group of girls than him.

"What do you think is going to happen if you juts keep starring at them!?" Gray asks and yelled at his big brother. The girls laugh and board the gyrosphere. Zach just looks at him. "Thanks man," he tells Gray. "You're welcome," Gray says sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Ava asked the person who she was talking to. "Mom, you're rambling. This has never made you panicked before, why would this time be different? I have to go. Ethan, Delta, and I have to board the gyroshpere, I'll talk to you later," she tells her mom. Her and Ethan get in the gyroshphere and followed Zach and Gray who were ahead of them and Delta got in her own and followed her brother and sister.

"Enjoy the ride," the crew worker said. The phone rings. He picks it up, "Are you serious?" he asks the same thing Ava asks Claire. "Okay," he finished as he hung up the phone. "Sorry folks. Ride's closed!" He tells the crowd. Then he tried to give them instructions, but it was close to impossible with the crowd yelling over him. "Come on guys, I just work here," he reasoned with them.

—-

Mr. Masrani made his way back to the lab and met up with Dr. Wu like Owen suggested. Dr. Wu was pouring a drink for the both of them and spoke up. "You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are bound to be unpredictable."

"That thing has killed people Henry," Mr. Masrani reasoned. "That's unfortunate," Dr. Wu agreed. "What purpose could we have for a dinosaur to camouflage?" Masrani asked taking a sip of his drink. Dr. Wu answered, "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow their skin to change color."

"It hid from thermal technology," Mr. Masrani informed him. "Really?" Wu asked. "How is that possible?" Mr. Masrani asked. "Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to the tropical climate. But I never imagined..." Dr. Wu was interrupted.

"Who authorized you to do this." Mr. Masrani asked him. "You did," Wu answered. "Bigger. Scarier. Um... cooler, I believe is the word you used in your memo," Dr. Wu added sounded a little bit annoyed. "You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding traits!" Dr. Wu explained.

Mr. Masrani told him quietly. "What you are doing here, what you have done. The board will shut down this park, seize your work, and Hammond won't be there to protect you this time," he threatened.

"All of this is because of me. If I don't innovate, someone else will," Will reasoned. "You are to cease all activities here immediately," Mr. Masrani ordered.

Dr. Wu was stunned. "You are acting like we are engaged is some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning," he told Masrani. "Nothing in Jurassic World is natural," Dr. Wu laughed.

"We have always filled the gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, If their genetic code was pure, many of them would look very different. But you didn't ask for reality, you asked for more teeth," Dr. Wu shot at him.

"I never asked for a monster!" Mr. Masrani said angrily as Dr. Wu twisted up his words.

"Monster is a relative term," Wu said. "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat," he finished,

—-

At the raptor paddock, the girls (as Owen liked to call them) were in their muzzle cages. Barry was trying to comfort them when Hoskins came over to a stressed Delta in her muzzle guard.

"How fast can they run?" Hoskins asked.

"Fourty," Barry answered. "Fifty when their hungry." "Oh wow," Hoskins said amazed. "Ever open them up? See what they can do?" He asked again still persisting to having his plan agreed to. "No," Barry answered. Delta was uncomfortable having Hoskins around. She started to growl and became restless.

"Oh shit," Hoskins said startled. Barry tried to calm her down. "That got me," Hoskins said again laughing.

"Whyat do you think? Want to take one home?" Barry joked.

"Hey don't joke," Hoskins told him a little hurt. "When I was your age, I rescued a two month- old wolf pup. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me. My wife, she can at me with a steak knife, it took a chunk out of her arm," he informed Barry.

"Did you put it down?" Barry asked. "Hello no," Hoskins said and looked at the raptor. "We had an unshakable bound like you and... Whats his name?" He asked looking at Barry.

"Delta," Barry told him. "And she is a girl," he added.

"Like Grady's daughter?" Hoskins asked. Barry nodded kind of understanding where the raptors' names came from. "Can I?" He asked again nodding towards the raptor. "Wow," he said as he put his hand on the side of Delta's face. She stareted breathing heavily and growled at him, and he took his hand off real quick getting the sign.

Barry's alarm went off. "Code 19. That's the new one," he noticed and yelled to the other raptor paddock workers. They quickly scattered and whispered among themselves. "They've said we've lost tow guys," he told Hoskins. "What's a code 19?" He asked Barry. "The Indominus," Barry responded. "Asset out of containment. These people never learn," he said sand shook his hesd in disappointment.

"They're about to learn a whole lot about their new asset now," Hoskins muttered as Barry walked away. "Yeah it's me," he said into the phone. "We might have an opportunity here," he informed them.

—-

"Hi there. I'm Jimmy Fallon," the three gyrosohere's passengers were soon listening too. Jimmy Fallon was on the screen wearing a white lab coat and demonstrating a few science experiments and talking about them. "Welcome aboard the gyroshere. A machine made possible by science," the recorded voice said. "Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system which protects you from things like Dillophasarus venom. One drop can paralyze you so watch out," he warns. But something happens to cause the venom to get on his hand. "Is this real?" He asks someone off set as he faints.

"Where are they?" Gray asked as he tried to get out of his seat to get a better look around him. But Jimmy Fallon stopped talking and a warning sign showed up on the screen. "Due to technical difficulties, all our rides are now closed. Please disembark all rides and make your way back to the resort," the instructor ordered.

"Nah, we can stay out a few more minutes," Zach told Gray. "But they said it was closed," Gray argues quietly and sounded very childish.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands right? We're V.I.P dude," Zach said and continued to drive the gyroshoere forward.

—-

In the gyrosphedes behind them, Ava, Ethan, and Delta heard the exact same message.

"Awe!" Ethan complained. "Let's just follow Zach and Gray back," Ava told him. But the boy's gyroshoere kept going straight, and soon they made it to a restricted area. Ava stopped the gyrosphere and Delta pulled up next to them. The Grady kids watched as their cousins drove past the fence and into the forest.

"They're getting closer to the old park," Ava noticed and questioned. "How do you know where the old park is?" Her brother asked. "Dad took me back there one time, but you were really little. It was so cool, but it looked abandoned," she informed Ethan.

Delta drove up next to them. Claire taught the kids sign language incase a deaf tourist needed assistance. In sign, Delta asked where they were going. Ava told her to go back to the park like they were instructed, and her and Ethan would go get Zach and Gray.

"She's crazy!" Delta told herself. She told them good luck and that she loved them before turning around and going the other way.

Ethan looked at Ava with a scared look in his eyes. Ava saw it and gave him a comforting smile. "Let's go get Zach and Gray," she said confidently and drove off.

—

Delta made it back to the park. She took a four wheeler and made her way to the control room. She found her mom standing in the middle of the room and ran up to her. She suddenly felt very scared.

"Mom!" She yelled. Claire whipped her head around and saw Delta standing there out of breath and looking very frightened. "Delta? What are you doing here? What's wrong? How did you make it here by yourself?" Her mother asked so many questions Delta didn't know where to begin.

"First off, I took a four wheeler. I would've just called you, but I got my phone taken away," she glared at Claire. "Which would've made the situation a whole lot more easier. And Zach and Gray went off into a restricted area in the gyrospheres! And Ava and Ethan went after them and she sent me to come get you," She said very scared. Claire immediately went over to Lowery.

"Are there any gyrospheres left in the valley?" She asked quickly. "No, they're all accounted for. That's my job," Lowery assured her. He took another look. "What? There's two in the field," he corrected.

"That's Zach and Gray and Ava and Ethan!" Delta cried hopelessly. "What are they doing in the field?" Vivian asked. "That's what I want to know!" Claire said angrily. "I know Ava would never do anything like that," Vivian added. "Send a team of rangers to bring them in," Claire ordered.

"Security, we need a search and rescue team in the valley," Vivian said into her earpiece.

"That's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full here," the other line yelled, which was a mistake because Claire was right there. "No no no. There are two guests and two of my kids missing. You need to make this your top priority! Claire said with so much aggression in her voice.

"Just do it man," Lowery advised quitely.

"There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can," the voice said trying to assure her. "Fine I'll do it myself!" She said rather upset.

"Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about here?" Claire heard through a microphone and looked up at the screen. Sure enough, Owen and the security guard were going at it again in the lab. "Stay here," she told Delta. "What?" Delta yelled after her mom.

"Look sweetie, your sister and brother and cousins are in a heap of danger," Claire tried to reason with her. "This is the safest place in the entire park. I would kill myself if anything happened to any of you five. So please, stay here. I'm not strong enough to lose anyone right now, especially knowing it would be entirely my fault," Claire added starting to cry a little bit.

Delta looked at her, then looked at the screen on Lowery's desktop showing the tracking for the gyrospheres. "Okay," she reluctantly said. "Please come back!" Delta said hugging Claire. "I will baby. I promise," Claire said and wiped a tear off of Delta's face. "I love so much my little raptor," Claire smiled. Delta laughed and rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I love you too Mother Nature," she said causing Claire to laugh.

"Okay. I'm going to take this," Claire said while taking a walkie-talkie. I want you to stay here and help Lowery track the gyrospheres, Understood?" Claire asked.

"Yes ma'am," Delta responsed. "Okay," Claire sighed and walked towards the elevator. "Stay safe," Delta advised hoping it wasn't the last time she would see her mother. Claire smiled and crossed her fingers as the doors closed.

Delta looked at the doors a while even after they closed. "Delta," Lowery called. That snapped her out of her gaze and she went to go sit back on her stool where she started the day.

—-

Claire made her way to the creation lab hoping she wasn't too late. She thought she could always call him, but like Delta said, it would make the situation a whole lot easier. She looked around until she heard someone call her name.

"Claire," a deep masculine voice said that belonged to none other than Owen Grady. Claire was relieved and walked over to him. She was so tense, more tense than usual, but Owen could always see it. His eyes looked concerned as she walked up to him.

"I need you," she told him. "Okay," he responded. Claire started to cry. Ava, Ethan, Zach and Gray... they're.. in the... valley," she said during gulps of air while tears streamed down her face.

Owen quickly gathered her up in his big strong arms, not really caring where they were. Claire was his escape from everything that in his life. He caressed her cheeck and wiped her tears away. "Where's Delta?" He asked. "Delta went... back to the gyrosphere station... Ava.. told her to.. come find me and... she and Ethan would go... get Zach... and Gray in the field..." she said and another round of tears came rolling down her face.

"So... she... she... walked into the control room... and she told me... she to..oo.k a four wheeler and drove to the control...room... and she said that... Ethan and Ava followed... Zach and Gray in their... gyrospheres... to the restricted fields... where the old park is..." she struggled to finish.

Owen turned away and started to lead her out of the control room. Claire sobbed again, and Owen stopped. "Hey, we'll find them okay?" Don't worry. We accomplish a lot when we work together. This will just be another adventure in parenting," he told her and kissed her tear stained cheeks. She smiled and they walked out of the building.

—

"What happened here?" Zach asked Gray quite amused. Gray looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude, off road," Zach said mischievously as they approached the gate.

"But they told us to go back," Gray said innocently.

Zach sighed. "I'm just worried you're not getting the whole Jurassic World experience," Zach said pretending to care. He smiled at Gray and drove forward. Gray didn't like any but of it. But little did they know, how much trouble they caused for not only themselves, but their cousins and aunt and uncle.

"No no. Bad idea. Bad idea," Gray said nervously. "We're gonna get arrested, and we'll go to jail,a den they'll shave our heads, and we'll have to make root beer from the toilet," Gray rambled.

"What," Zach scoffed. "What are you talking about?" He asked again. Zach kept driving until they came to a safe spot in the woods that was close to four armored . Zach was proud of himself and looked and Gray and said, "There. What did I tell you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four dinosaurses."

"They're Anklyosaurus. We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs," Gray corrected.

"Aren't you supposed to be an expert?" Zach asked. "Look one, two, three, four," he said confidently.

Then, he saw something in the glass of the gyrosphere. It looked like it had reading eyes and, very, pointy teeth. "Five," Gray said with a trembling voice.

 **Dun dun dun! Stick around for the next chapter to find out what happens to the boys, and hear Ethan and Ava's perspective of this encounter.**


	6. Find a way back to the resort

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Now we get to here Ava and Ethan's P.O.V**

"Okay. We'll stop here," Ava told her brother as she stopped the gyropshere. They were parked on a hill and could see everything Zach and Gray did and where they went.

"Do you think Delta found Mom?" Ethan asked hopefully. "I don't want to be stuck out here at night, especially since we have been warned to go back to the resort," he admitted. He started to cry. "I miss Mommy...and Daddy. I wish.. we never went...on these stupid hamster balls!" He said while crying.

"Hey hey, it's going to be okay," Ava tried to comfort her brother. "Why... didn't you ... ju..ju..st call Mommy?" He asked her. "The hamster balls don't have good service," she joked causing Ethan to laugh.

"Can you imagine if we didn't go on the gyrospheres? Zach and Gray would be stuck out here all by themselves with no one to help get them back to the resort. And if something happened to them? We would never see Mom's side of the family again. It's good we went out here. We're family and we protect each other. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you," she told her youngest sibling lovingly.

He smiled at her and wiped his tears. "Yeah, this is and herbivore viewing ride. There aren't any carnivores," he said confidently and the last year fell from his face.

"That's it," Ava said sympathetically. "Now let's just wait for them to turn around."

"What we're you talking to Mommy about?" He asked her. Ava froze. "Umm, nothing," she lied. "You know I can handle it," Ethan informed her. Ava looked at him, "It's nothing for you to worry about," she assured him. "It'll be taken cared of by the time we get back."

"What will? Did a dinosaur get out?" Ethan kept trying. "Is that why they were warning us about coming back?" He asked again.

"Ethan!" Ava yelled, and he stopped. "Stop worrying about it! Yes, something did get out, but I'm not going to stress you out so quit asking about it!" She snapped.

"Oh, okay," he said quietly. "I'm sorry bud, but Mom's quite stressed out about it. I told her this has happened many times before, but I've never heard her this worried," her voice returned to a normal level.

"Do you think it was the new asset?" He asked with fear in his voice. Ava just sadly looked at him, he read her perfectly. "Oh no," he said and started to cry again. Ava pulled as close as she could and hugged him while he sobbed. "ACU can handle this." It's their job," she assured him.

He wiped his runny nose. "I'm scared Ava," he told her and looked into her eyes. Ava felt do hopeless. "I'm scared too, but we have to be strong okay?" She asked him. He nodded in return.

Then Ava saw something that made her head turn. A humongous white dinosaur was attacking an armored dinosaur, and close to her, was a similar sphere that was turned upside down. She made eye contact with the older boy stuck on his head. His eyes were wide and Ava covered her mouth. There was another boy in the gyrosphere. He looked at her and she could make out his word. "Help!" He said.

But soon enough, Ethan did too. "Zach! Gray!" He yelled. "Shh!" Ava shushed him. "It could hear you. "What could?" He asked.

But then he saw it.

—-

"Shit!" Zach yelled as he tried to turn the gyroshpere around. "Go go go!" Gray yelled quickly. Zach started driving the gyrosphere really fast. "Drive drive go!" Gray said as he turned around and watched the dinosaur come closer to them. Then Zach stopped.

"We're safe in here right?" Gray asked. "Yeah," Zach answered. "Totally safe."

—-

Claire and Owen made their way to the Merecdes and they were driving twords the valley. Claire called Ava, but she didn't pick up. Then she called Zach, but he wasn't picking up either.

"Come on. Pick up," she said nervously from the passenger seat. "Pick up pick up."

—

Zach and Gray started driving again because the Indominus and the anklyosaurus were fighting each other. But as soon as they thought they had a clear path, the armored dinosaur hit its spiked tail and accidentally hit the boy's gyrosphere. They screamed at how fast they were going in the opposite direction. When they stopped spinning, they were tilted upside down. Zach's phone started ringing from the top of the gyrosphere. It was Claire.

He tried to reach it, but was so close each time. "Come on," he said.

"Zach!" Gray said breathlessly. "Zach," he said again. "Look!" Gray advised. "What?" Zach said and looked up, right at the gyro sphere on the hill. He recognized Ava and Ethan sitting there. Ethan was crying and Ava's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her sockets. "Help!" Gray yelled.

But they soon heard a low growl, and felt themselves being turned right side up. They soon were looking right at the jaws of the Indominus Rex.

It tried to put its big mouth around it, but failed. So then it kept picking up the sphere and dropping it, causing the glass to break. Zach unbuckled himself, then tried to help Gray. When they got themselves out of their seats, they fell out of the gyrosphere. It was being smashed against the ground over and over again.

"Go! Run!" Zach yelled. They started to sprint out of the woods, and soon found themselves back in the valley. Next, they came upon a waterfall. They heard the same growl and felt the ground shake. Zach looked down and said, "We're going to have to jump," he advised Gray. Gray nodded, and they took one big jump and fell into the water below. The Indominus was right behind them and looked down at the water waiting for them to rise up. When they didn't, it accepted defeat and turned back the other way. Then Zach and Gray popped up and caught thier breaths.

Thye started swimming twords the surface. When they got there, Zach looked at Gray and pulled him into a hug. "You jumped," he said proudly. Gray smiled and hugged him back.

—-

Ava and Ethan watched the whole thing. Ethan and Ava were both crying this time. "Do you...think it got them?" He asked "I... don't know," she answered. Ava wiped her tears away and put on a brave face. She remembered that Owen gave Ethan a knife like the one he had for his birthday. "Do you.. still have your.. knife?" She asked.

"Uh hu," he said and gave it too her. She grabbed it and stuck in the glass. She got it to crack, then did it again. She did this process for about six more times until the door was fully broken. Her and Ethan unbuckled themselves then went in the direction Gray and Zach went.

They followed their muddy footprints until they got to the waterfall. "Oh my gosh, they jumped!" Ava said. "What do we do now?" Ethan asked. Then he saw two lumps of clothing and hair on the shore.

Ava started to run down the edge of the waterfall hoping she believed what she saw. "Zach!" Gray!" She yelled. The two lumps turned their heads and looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay!" She gasped. "We were so worried."

"Yeah, next time, I'm going to listen to that warning," Zach said. "Good idea," Ethan said.

The four of them started to walk forward, hoping it was the right way back to the park.

—

Owen and Claire made their way to the valley. "Stay in the car," he told her and walked out into the open field. Claire didn't listen though. She saw Owen walk up to a dying long necked dinosaur who was in distress.

Owen put his hand on its neck and tried to calm it down. "Hi. Hi, I know girl. It's alright."

Claire came up to the Apatosaurus and got down and her hands and knees. She put her hands on its neck like Owen did, but the dinosaur sat up, and Claire took her hands off. Owen got it to lay back down. Its breathing became shorter, then it stopped. Claire started crying, and finally realized these animals were really alive. She put her hands back on its neck and Owen put his hand on top of hers.

Owen looked at her sympathetically. Then he got up. Claire wiped her tears, then stood up too. What they saw next was horrific. There were dyeing Apatosaurus'everywhere.

"It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport," he noted. Claire gasped and covered her mouth.

Claire pulled out the walkie- talkie. "Delta? Where are the coordinates on the gyrospheres?" She asked.

Delta responsed in the walkie- talkie. Owen and Claire were given a tracking device to carry around so he control room could help them find the gyrosphere.

"You are about a mile southwest of one of the gyrosoheres. This one is on a hill overlooking what looks like part of the forest, and the other one should be a little ways more past it," she replied.

"We have no way of tracking the Indominus, so I can't really help you on staying away from her," Delta told them. "Thanks sweetie," Claire said and her and Owen started walking twords the direction of the gyrospheres.

Soon Claire and Owen made it to the hill Delta told them about. They first started to go look at the one that was not o the hill. Down below, they saw a half crushed gyrosphere and immediately ran over to it. Owen picked up Zach's jacket.

"Is this one of theirs?" He asked Claire. She gasped and turned around and noticed and cracked and broken phone on the ground.

"No no no!" Claire said and starting to panic and started to shake. Owen began to look around the hamster ball for clues of escape. "Hey look," he said rushing over to comfort his wife. "They made it out," referring to their muddy footprints. He stroked her back as she caught her breath.

"Well, at least there's some hope they are still alive. What do you think happened to Ava and Ethan?" She asked. "Honestly, I don't know," he told her. "I think we need to to check out the other gyrosphere," he told her.

They made their way back up the hill and started to inspect the other sphere. "It looks like they jammed a knife or something sharp into the side," Claire reported. "Told you getting Ethan a knife would come in handy," he smirked at her.

"Whatever. I still don't like the fact that a kid could fall down and hurt themselves with a knife buckled to their back," she told him an started to follow the muddy footsteps.

Owen followed her until they got to the same waterfall. Then the footprints stopped. "Holy Shit they jumped!" Someone else followed them," Claire exclaimed. "Brave kids," Owen said admiringly.

"Zach! Gray! Ava! Ethan!" Claire yelled. Owen looked at her like she was crazy. "Sh shsh," he tried to shush her.

"Hey, I'm not on of your damn animals!" She informed him loudly.

"Listen," he told her trying to calm her down. "Those kids are still alive, but you and I will not be if you continue to yell like that, okay? We're on their turf now," he explained to her.

"You can pick up their scent right? Track their footprints?" Claire asked him.

"Babe, I was with the Navy, not the Navajo," Owen said laughing. "Oh yeah," Claire said feeling stupid. "So what do you suggest we do?" Claire asked again.

"We?" Owen asked. "Yeah we. I'm coming too," she argued. "Our kids and nephews are in danger and I'm not putting their mother and their aunt in the same situation on my oath as a father and an uncle," he argued back.

"No way Grady. These are our kids and our nephews. I coming!" She spat back.

"No offense, but you'll last two minutes in there. Less in those ridiculous shoes," he referred to her disgner pumps. "I'll find the kids. I don't want you getting hurt," he pleaded with Claire.

Claire looked triggered. She unbuckled her belt, rolled up her sleeves, and tied her jacket around in a knot at the top of her skirt, and put her hands on her hips.

Owen just watched her the entire time very confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. "It means I'm ready to go," she explained like it was obvious.

Owen sighed with defeat. He knew there was no way Claire was going to back down. "Okay. If you're going to help me, just know that out here, I'm in charge and you'll do everything I say if we want to make out if this alive," he instructed.

"Excuse me?" She asked offended. "Relax honey. It'll be like taking a stroll through the woods, 65 million years ago," he joked and gave her his hand as a sign to help her down the hill. She took it, and they went off to find the kids.

—-

Gray, Ethan, Zach, and Ava were trying to find their way back to the resort. But Zach's phone was both lost and broken, and Ava's was on the brink of losing all battery life. After walking for about thirty minutes, the kids found an old door. They looked at each other curiously, then Zach opened it and the other three followed him.

The group eyes wandered around, but it was close to impossible to see anything. Who knew if something had made its home here?

"You still have those matches?" Zach asked Gray. He nodded and grabbed them out of his fanny pack. "Here you go," he said quitely handing them to Zach. He found an object and used it as a torch. Ethan stood close to Zach and saw something in the darkness.

Zach stepped on an old banner and tried to read it. Ethan moved closer to the weird shape he saw until he got close enough to see what it was.

"Hey, look what I found!" Ethan said excitedly.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige," Gray reported excitedly.

"Do you remember when we fixed Grandpa's old Malibu right?" Zach asked getting and idea. "Yeah," Gray recalled.

The boys got to work while Ava tried to get ahold of Claire or Owen. Ethan sat in the driver seat waiting for the signal from Zach.

Gray heard a wrestling noise and got freaked out, "Do you guys think it's out there?" He asked. The other kids got quiet and thought about it. "I mean, I know for a fact that it's definitely not out there, alright?" Zach told him getting a grateful look from Ava. She knew it wasn't a good idea to scare Gray and Ethan.

"We're totally safe," he told them. "Here take this. You're stronger than I am," Zach added giving an engine tank to Gray. They smiled at each other before Zach got back to work.

"Alright. Turn it over," Zach advised Ethan still sitting in the front seat. He started the car, and the engine started to roar. All the kids were relieved. Zach closed the trunk, and took Ethan's spot in the driver seat.

"Whoo!" The boys yelled at the same time. Ava laughed. But when Zach buckled his seatbelt, Gray said something that scared them even more than they had to be.

"I thought you failed your drivers test?" He asked Zach.

"Only the driving part," Zach joked and started to drive out of the cave. "Ava, which way to the resort?" He asked. "I've got 20%, but that should help us get back to the park. Take a left up here," she advised.

—

Back in the control room, everyone was hands on deck. "Every time this thing kills, it moves farther south," Lowery noticed. "It's headed right for the park," Vivian observed. "Why would she come here?" She asked. "Mom told me it can sense thermal radiation," Delta informed her.

Lowery and Vivian looked at each other and panicked internally. "Our emergency measures just put all the bodies in one place," Vivan said and looked like she was going to be sick.

Then, for the second time today, someone came into the control room without showing a badge.

"Sir," the security guard said.

"InGen," the man replied. "Hoskins. I know who you are," Mr. Masrani said.

"Then you know why I'm here," Hoskins answered. "I've been working for two years on application for those raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature," he informed Masrani.

"But I thought your program was to test their intelligence?" He asked Hoskins. "Yeah it was. And we did. And we leaned something. They follow orders. The solution to your crisis is right in front of you," Hoskins reasoned.

Mr. Masrani was angry. "Let me be totally clear. No Velociraptors are going to be set lose on this island," he said. "Shit," Hoskins said angrily. "You're out of your mind," Hoskins tried to him. "What are you going to do with all these 20,000 people here? They've got no place to go. This thing is a killing machine and it will not stop," he told Mr. Masrani.

Mr. Masrani thought about it for a second. "Okay. I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company," he reasoned with Hoskins.

Hoskins smiled, "Okay boss, what's your next move?" He asked Mr. Masrani. But Masrani walked out of the room, headed up the stairs, and out to the helicopter pad.

"Sir, I can't get ahold of your instructor," Vivian said as she came up and followed Mr. Masrani. "Never mind. He's probably caught in the evacuation," he assured her. "Are you sure there's no one else who can fly a helicopter?" She asked.

"We don't need no one else," he told her as he got in the helicopter, with two other soldiers, and flew off.


	7. Reunion

**This chapter will include a deleted scene from the bonus features on the blue ray disc. You can also find this scene on YouTube.**

Claire and Owen were trekking around the forest, following the kid's muddy footprints. The pair soon came upon the same cave door the kids were at previously, since their footprints stopped right at the door. They looked at each other, and hoped they could find the four children in this place. Owen pushed open the door, and motioned for Claire to come in.

Claire noticed a bright blue headband on the ground. It wasn't very dirty, but she knew who it belonged too. "Ava," she said quietly and picked up the headband. Owen briefly heard her say their daughter's name, and turned around. "They were definitely here," he told her. She relaxed a little bit.

They ventured farther into the cave until they came to the garage. The door was opened, and there were muddy tire marks on the ground. Claire stepped out of the cave to investigate. The track marks took a left close to a nearby tree. Then, it was a straight shot forward for at least few miles.

"That road leads straight back to the park," Claire told her husband as she came back into the garage.

Owen was looking around for spare car parts and set his gun down resting on the Jeep door. "How did they even get one of these things started?" He asked amazed. Suddenly, they heard a low growl coming from outside. The ground began to shake, and the tree leaves rattled.

Claire gasped and her eyes were wide. Owen grabbed her gently and quickly and pulled her behind him. He put a protective arm in front of her, and she grabbed onto the same arm. Then, the Indominus made her presence known. She took a step into the garage, and Owen and Claire sunk behind the car fearful.

Owen grabbed her hand, and turned to look at her. She was trembling and had tears running down her cheeks. Owen thought to grab his gun, but remembered where he put it.

Indominus shook the Jeep with its massive head. That caused Owen to skoot even closer to Claire, and pulled her almost on top of him. She looked into his eyes with so much fear. He put his forehead against hers and stroked her back. She shakily grabbed his arm, then touched his shoulder. She forced herself to look into his eyes. Some of the fear left her body seeing how much love reflected for her in his hazel orbs.

Soon, all the shaking stopped.

Claire felt like she finally took a breath. Owen helped her up, kissed her cheek, and hugged her. "Hey, we're okay," he whispered into her ear. She hugged him back and smiled, but the moment was over way too soon when Indominus broke through the roof and roared.

"Go!" Owen yelled. Him and Claire started to sprint out of the cave, but Indominus was following them. They made it back to the door when the dinosaur heard a screech causing her to turn the other way.

Claire and Owen slowed down a little bit, but not completely.

"Lowery," Claire said into the phone while still running. "We found her. South of the Gyrosphere Valley between the Aviary and the old park."

"Wait? Are you following the dinosaur?" He asked. "Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time," she ordered. "ACU is airborne," he informed her. "They took the helicopter."

Claire stopped, "Who's flying it?" She asked.

—-

In the helicopter, Mr. Masrani was flying two ACU soldiers in the direction Claire spotted the Indominus.

"Did you boys serve in the Armed Forces?" He asked his other two companions.

"Afghanistan, sir," one of the soldiers responded.

"We have eyes on the target, south of the Avairy," the other said into his mic. "Proceed and engage," the voice responsed back. "Look alive boys," Mr. Masrani said. "Look alive."

"10 o'clock by the bird cage," the voice informed them. Then, they saw a white dinosaur make its way towards the Aviary. The soldier in the back row of the helicopter started to fire real bullets at the Indominus, but she was too fast for the men.

She soon came in contact with the glass that kept the Pterodactyls in their habitat.

—

Everyone in the control room was watching in anticipation at what was happening at the Aviary. Soon, the Indominus broke through the glass to escape the ambush of bullets from the soldiers. "No no no!" Lowery said in disbelief. Delta had her hand over her mouth.

"Looks like the fox got into the henhouse," Hoskins said with a smug look on his face.

—-

The pterodactyls squawked at the Indominus and flew out of the hole in the glass and twords the helicopter in the sky. The three men saw this, and tried to remain calm.

"Pull up! Pull up!" One of the soldiers said. He was in the back shooting at the flying beats. He was soon knocked out of the helicopter and picked up by a pterodactyl. Mr. Masrani was doing his best to bring the helicopter up.

But he wasn't fast enough. The solder in the co-pilot seat was attacked from the glass window. He was pecked to death. Mr. Masrani was sweating. Now he had two dead soldiers and was surrounded by attacking dinosaur birds. He suddenly felt himself tumbling down at a very fast speed towards the roof of the Aviary.

—

Everybody's eyes were on the screen as they watched the flaming helicopter brake in two like the Titanic and fall at high speeds towards the ground. Then, the helicopter exploded once it hit the surface, causing the Indominus Rex to run away and the rest of the pterodactyls to fly out of containment.

There wasn't a devastated person in the control room. Delta was crying hysterically. Lowery looked at the screen with hurt in his eyes. People were hugging and comforting each other. Even though their boss was the pilot of that helicopter, it was still hard to watch what was just displayed in front of them.

"We.. have a breech... in the Av.. airy," Vivian cried into the headset.

Hoskins just watched everything with no other words or comments. Delta watched him walk out of the control room.

—-

Out in the island, the four kids were riding in an old Jeep Wrangler through the woods. They finally made it out of the dangerous part when Zach said, "Okay, that's it. We're safe now." Ethan, Gray, and Ava all relaxed. But then Ava noticed something from the rear view mirror. It looked like something was flying towards them. "Go go!" She yelled.

"Shit," Zach said and pushed down on the pedals and the two boys in back row back fell back into their seats at the result of the speed.

Gray turned around and saw the pterodactyls flying at them. "Hurry up," he advised Zach. They soon made it out of the woods and could see the gate for the park. It was being watched over by two guards. The kids did everything they could to get their attention. "Hey," "Open up," "It's the Grady kids," "Please," "Let us in," but the guards didn't do anything until the saw what was coming closer and what the kids were driving from.

—

Claire and Owen came upon a cliff and watched what happened to the helicopter. Claire didn't have time to grieve, for there were pterodactyls coming at them at high speeds.

"Get down!" Owen advised and threw himself into a ditch. Claire followed and he put his arm around her as the pterodactyls flew over them.

—

Back in the park, the visitors were all gathered outside of Main Street. Zara made her way down the stairs and turned on her phone. "Claire?" She asked in her British accent.

"We spotted the kids on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now," she told Claire. "Okay," Claire said relived as her and Owen met up with ACU soldiers. "Stay there. I'm on my way," she hung up with Zara. "Hey," Owen called from a four wheeler. "Get on," he told her.

She followed his directions and clung to his waist as he drove them in the direction of the park.

—

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to a containment issue, all guests are to take shelter immediately. All units, take position on the boardwalk," the overhead speaker ordered as the sirens went off. People were looking at the sky and saw the pterodactyls coming at them. They took off running in all directions, and Main Street became a madhouse.

Claire and Owen arrived and hopped off the four wheeler. They caught up to a group of ACU soldiers and Owen joined them. Claire stood on a knocked over hot dog cart. "Ava! Zach! Gray! Ethan!" She yelled looking around for the kids.

Pterodactyls were falling from the sky left and right. "No wait! Hold your..."

—

The kids met Zara at the west gate, but were swept in all the chaos. They started running. "Wait! Stop running," Zara advises as she was about to walk into a shop. But the kids just kept on running.

They randomly stopped in the middle of the street and looked around trying to find Claire and or Owen. Zara caught up to them. "Don't just stand there," she warned. "Get inside now!" She yelled, but was picked up by a pterodactyl. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she was being dropped and caught by several pterodactyls. She kept screaming, and was dropped into the water.

She tried to swim away, but pterodactyls followed her into the water. One kept raising her above the water, then dunked her back in trying to drown her. The kids made their way over to the rail that separated the people from the water. Zara was screaming her head off. But all was quiet when the mosasaurus jumped out of the water and ate the pterodactyl who had Zara in its mouth. The mosasaurus swallowed them both leaving the four kids gaping. Then Ava suggested they moved on while putting her arm around a once again, crying Ethan. Zach and Gray looked at each other with so much guilt in their faces.

The four kids walked in a direction that will change how the rest of their day ended up and saw something that gave them hope.

—

"No wait! Hold your..." Owen yelled before a T-Rex head-shaped pterodactyl tackled him from behind and was threatening to bite Owen's neck. Its teeth were a few inches away from Owen. He struggled to get the flying creature off of him, until it was off of him. Claire hit the pterodactyl with the butt of Owen's dropped gun. She shot the pterodactyl three times just to make sure it was dead.

She was out of breath by the time it was over. Claire helped Owen to his feet and she handed him his gun. He wasn't really interested in it because he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her right in the middle of everything.

It shocked her for a moment, until she found herself melting into his touch. She kissed him back like her life depended on it. When they broke apart, they were breathless and Claire saw something that caught her eye and ran towards it.

—

"Look, it's Aunt Claire and Uncle Owen!" Gray yelled and tried to run up to them.

But Owen was tackled by the pterodactyl and Gray stopped. The other three kids caught up to him with wide eyes. What they saw next shocked them. Claire shot and killed the pterodactyl off of Owen's chest. But that wasn't the only thing that was shocking. Owen had the nerve to kiss Claire in the middle of a ambush. And she kissed him back!

Ava and Ethan and Gray looked away disgusted. Zach looked down embarrassed. When they looked back, Claire was running towards them. "Zach. Gray. Ethan. Ava!" she yelled.

"Mom!" Ava and Ethan yelled and closed the gap between them. She hugged them and kissed thier heads. "Thank God!" She prayed. "What's this?" Holding Gray's face in her hands looking at a scratch on his cheek. "Where did you go?" She directed to Ava and Ethan. "Why didn't you come back?" She directed to Zach. Claire was crying as she held Ava and Ethan in one hug. Then Owen came up to them.

"Daddy!" Ethan cried. He broke free from Claire and jumped into Owen's arms. Owen knelt down and held the little boy tightly. Then Ava went over to Owen and he hugged her just as tight as he was hugging Ethan. Claire then hugged both Zach and Gray, though Zach was a little embarrassed. "I was so worried about you guys," she informed them.

Owen got up and stopped hugging his children, then moved over to hug his nephews. Claire shakily grabbed her kids again and hugged them and cried into their shoulders. Owen knelt down again by Claire. "We got to go," he told her gently and put a hand on her back. She got up and wiped her mud and tear stained face. "Okay," she replied.

The children stood next to the adults. Ethan grabbed Claire's hand and they started walking away from what just happened.

—

"Hey. You guys can't just barge in..." the control room security guard was interrupted.

"Simon Masrani's death was a tragedy. The new mission is to make sure we prevent further loss of life," Hoskins told the workers in the control room as he walked in acting like he owned the place.

"Who are these people?" Delta asked him.

"Glad you asked kid," he replied.

"You all are relived of duty. There's a new team on the ground," he informed every person in the room that didn't work for InGen.

When most of the original control workers were gone, Delta went up to Hoskins. "What are you gonna do?" She asked. "Well, we are going to use the Velociraptors," he informed her with a smile on his face.

Delta went blank. "The raptors? Why? What do you know about them?" She asked again not fully grasping what Hoskins was trying to do. "Kid, I'm in charge of the raptor program and..." "But I though my dad is head of the program ," Delta interrupted.

Hoskins rolled his eyes. "Grady? He likes to think he's in charge. But really, it's me," he said. "Then how come I've never seen you at the paddock before?" Delta smirked and crossed her arms. "My dad is there every single day with those animals, and you say you're the head of the program?" She asked.

"You see, being the head of the program means I get to pick my days. I'm not like some people who are so stuck up and all about themselves who come to work every day thinking the park is going to fail without them," he crossed his arms and emphasized, "some people," meaning Claire.

Delta glared at him knowing who he was talking about. "Maybe the park would fail without them. Who knows? So cut them some slack okay?" She asked him getting upset.

"Geeez, you really are their kid," he snapped sarcastically. Delta's face became as red as her hair and her gaze was piercing. "I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a snobbish tone.

"But why do you need them? What if something happens and they turn on you? They are wild, vicious animals. It's close to impossible to get my brother to eat his vegetables," she tried to reason with him. "That's not going to happen," he assured her and walked past her.

"Thanks to your dad's help, this will be the first time man has hunted with something almost as intelligent as themselves," he promised her and walked away.

—

Claire, Owen, and the four kids were walking behind one of the attractions. Claire decided it would be a good time for a phone call. "Lowery, we're on our way back to you and Delta. We found the other kids," she told him happily. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he said quietly.

"The board assigned emergency ops to InGen's private security division," he told her. "This guy Hoskins is in charge, and Mom, he has this insane plan to use the raptors!" Delta interrupted their conversation.

"What do you mean "use the raptors?" She asked out loud grabbing Owen's attention. "Son of a bitch!" He said and angrily. "You shouldn't say "bitch," Gray told him. The alarm went off again grabbing everyone's attention. "Take the kids. Get them somewhere safe," he instructed Claire.

She saw a van and the four kids squeezed in the back while her and Owen rode shotgun and drove. Owen backed out as soon as people started to runn and scream through the gate as a pterodactyl flew over them. The kids were screaming in the back due to Owen's reckless driving. When the van stopped, the kids were stunned. "This does not feel safe," Ava said breathlessly. "Can we stay with you please?" Ethan asked.

"I'm never leaving you as long as you live!" Claire said thoroughly and turned around and looked at the kids. "No no no, him," Gray and Zach said at the same time referring to Owen. Claire looked at him and he looked at her. "Yeah definitely him," Gray clarified. Ava, Owen, and Ethan laughed while Claire sat in the shotgun seat feeling rejected.

 **We are finally starting to see a little action here. The next chapter will have my favorite scene from the whole movie. But I didn't realize I only have a little bit left after that. I'm proud of how this story has turned out do far. I'd didn't expect it to be a big hit.**

 **Thank y'all who have stuck with my bad memory when it comes to posting and reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me!**


	8. A Failed Plan

**I'm not dead! Sorry for not updating for a bit. This past month has been pretty busy with back to school, birthdays, and last minute vacations. Thanks for being patient :)**

Hoskins walked into the muzzle cage and walked over to one of the Raptors. "Hey, right here," he snapped trying to get their attention. All that did was make the raptor irritated and upset. Hoskins was getting a little angry because the animal wasn't listening to him.

"She looks at what she wants," Barry said defending the raptor. "Usually what she wants to eat," he added crossing his arms. Just then, headlights shined on the ground and the sound of an engine stole the attention of everyone in the rapto paddock.

Owen and Claire got out of the car pretty upset. The kids stayed in the truck. Hoskins started to walk over to Owen. "The mother hen has finally arrived," he said happily. Owen wasn't having it. He straight up punched Hoskins square in the nose causing him to bleed.

"Get the hell out of here," Owen advised. "And stay away from my animals," he added.

Hoskins was holding his nose in his hands trying to stop the bleeding. "Hoskins you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" Claire yelled. "Jesus. How many people have to die before this mission started making sense to you people?" He asked Claire and Owen.

"It's not a mission. It's a field test," Barry said walking over to the couple. Owen's glare became five times more intense, if that was even possible. "This is and InGen situation now," Hoskins informed them.

"Okay there ware going to be cruise ships that show up here first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're going to watch a news story tomorrow about how you saved lives, better yet, how your animals saved lives," Hoskins shot back at them.

"They've never been out of containment. It's crazy," Barry said.

"Let's move out!" Hoskins yelled at his team. "This is happening. With or without you," he glared up at Owen who still had a very intense glare on his face. Hoskins and Barry walked away and Claire went from Owen's side to look at him in the eyes.

"Look, I know this seems crazy. You know that I know we can't risk any more lives. I don't like that guy any more than you do, but this seems to be our only option. Can you please promise me you'll try to help these ridiculous people who act like they own the place?" Claire asked Owen putting her arms around his neck.

Owen looked into her desperate blue eyes and gave a small smile putting his hands on her hips. "I promise," he said quietly and brought her lips to his for a quick kiss.

—

"We know that she is in sector five," Owen said pointing to a map. "This is a game we like to call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals," he informed the InGen soldiers.

"When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to ingage. Raptors are pack animals. They like to heard the animal into a kill zone," he added making the hearding motion with his hands. "That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait for my command, and give her everything you've got. We've got one good target gentleman, do not shoot my raptors! Please," Owen finished.

The soldiers moved away from Owen when he finished talking. Owen went over to Blue in her muzzle cage.

"Easy Blue," he said putting his hands on her. Blue was going crazy in her little containment. "You don't scare me," he said smugly. "Uncle Owen," someone called causeimg him to turn around to face his nephews.

"Are they safe?" Gray asked. "No," Owen answered. "Tell them their names Dad," Ethan said making his way up to the cage.

"Well, you've got Charlie," Owen started pointing at an Earth green raptor with bird eyes. "There's Echo," he said pointing to a brownish, greenish raptor. "Here's Delta," Owen said pointing to a dark green raptor with cat eyes. "And this one's called Blue. She's the Beta," he finished pointing at a gray raptor with blue streaks by her eyes.

"Who's the alpha?" Gary asked again.

"You're looking at him kid," Owen gestured to himself making Zach, Ethan, and Gray smile. Claire called the boys over back to the van.

"See, totally safe," she assured the kids and helped them get into the back of the van. "If you guys need me, I'll be up front. Just open that window," she pointed to a window that connected the driving area to the trunck.

She sighed. "Okay. Put your seatbelts on," she instructed. The kids looked around for their seatbelts, but couldn't find them. They looked at Claire thinking, "Now what?"

She put her arms up to close the doors, "Okay... so just, hold hands," she suggested and closed the doors and walked around to the front of the truck.

"Nothing's getting in here right?" Gray asked. Zach looked at Gray concerned. "Hey," he said. "Do you remember that ghost in the old house? Remember the one in the garage?" He asked Gray who nodded. "I protected you right?" Zach asked again and Gray nodded again. "You made an axe out of a ruler and a paper plate," Gray recalled.

"Yeah. See nothing is gonna get you as long as I'm around, okay?" Zach promised. Gray looked at him upset. "But you're not always gonna be around," Gray said.

"Yeah well, we're brothers okay? We'll always be brothers and come back to each other," Zach promised again. Gray smiled and asked, "No matter what?"

"No matter what," Zach repeated and hugged Gray. Ava and Ethan watched silently and smiled at the touching scene and hoped they too would always come back to each other. They also prayed their father and his crew and their sister were alright.

—

Owen held the piece of skin that held the tracking device and reached up to the cages where the restless raptors were being held for a short time. He knew when they picked up their scent because they would rattle the cage. InGen was stocking up on ammunition and loading up trucks. Barry and Owen got on four wheelers and basically became part of the pack. The trucks started to move out, and the new crew worker released the raptors from their cages, and they were off.

The trucks followed the animals while Owen tried to catch up to them, since he is the alpha. "Here we go," Owen said and stepped on the gas pedal.

—-

The raptors were running almost full speed and making little noises as they went. Hoskins was pleased with himself watching from the control room. "Imagine if we had these puppies in Tora Bora?" He asked laughing. Delta turned around and glared at him. He ignored her and she rolled her eyes and turned back around to watch.

"Are you guys getting this?" He asked to no one in particular and looked around, but nobody was paying attention to him. Their eyes were glued to the screen.

—-

Claire was watching the raptor's perspectives video action from her tablet. The kids opened the widow to watch. The saw Owen slowly getting ahead of each of the raptors in the different cameras.

"Uncle Owen's a badass," Zach exclaimed. Claire chuckled quietly and a small smile spread on her lips.

—-

The raptors soon picked a scent up and started to slow down. Barry and the trucks parked close to Owen and grabbed their weapons and got down. "They've got something," Barry noticed.

—-

Claire could feel the other three kid's eyes on the screen and she made up her mind. "You know what? No, no, no. You guys are not going to watch this," she told them and closed the window despite the kid's pleades. She wasn't sure if she thought it was because the kids couldn't handle it, or that she could barely make herself watch at all.

—

Something rattled the in trees. The ground started to shake, and the beast finally stepped out. It was the animal the people had been searching and hunting all day, and here it was just a few yards ahead of them.

It looked down at the little raptors and gave them a small roar. Blue answerd with a little squeak compared to the roar the Indomimus just gave. Owen and Barry watched intently and suddenly both men became nervous. "Something's wrong. They're communicating," Barry told Owen quitely.

Owen's face became pale. "I know why they wouldn't tell us what that thing was made of," he said quietly to Barry. "Why?" Barry asked. Just then, the raptors turned around after having their little conversation with the Indominus. They growled at the soldiers and got ready to attack them.

"That thing's part raptor," Owen concluded.

"What's taking them so long?" Hoskins asked through the walkie talkie. "Light it up!" He instructed. "Engage!" Owen yelled, and him, Barry, and the soldiers started to shoot at the Indominus. But the dinosaurs were quick enough that they got away without being shot.

"Watch your six," Owen instructed and got up and pointed his gun upwards two res the trees waiting for the giant beast to appear again. "Raptors got a new alpha," he added. That devastated him more than not killing the Indominus. He watched them hatch, he raised them, and he trained them. Then they have to go and turn on him and replace him.

But some soldiers weren't very lucky. Like Owen said, velociraptors like to herd the animal into a kill zone. And that's just what they did. One by one, soldiers were being killed by the pack.

"To the vehicles now!" One soldier said before he was eaten. The others tried to to run for it, remembering Owen told them not to shoot the raptors. "Fall back!" Someone yelled.

Owen went by himself in a field and tried to follow the grumbling noises he heard. He saw a tail from the grass and pointed his gun. But the animal that looked up was Charlie. She was finishing off one of the soldiers and looked at Owen. He put his gun down, and the raptor just looked at him probably for too long before she was blown up by a flare gun in the distance.

The impact knocked Owen over causing him to hit the ground hard. When he got up, he was fighting back tears. It was almost like watching one of his children being blown up and dying right in front of him.

—-

All over the woods, raptors were sneaking up on soldiers and attacking them. Barry had mangaged to get away, but he didn't do it fast enough. Blue was right on his tail and kept trying to attack him.

Barry found a log and dove for it, but Blue could smell and sense what he was doing. She jumped on top of the log and tried to eat her way through the wood.

"No! Blue!" Barry yelled trying to get the raptors attention back on track from the orders she was trapped into doing by the Indominus.

Coincidentally, Owen drove up on his motorcycle. He heard the sound of Barry's voice and saw Blue on the log trying to get to the man inside of it. Owen made a vroom- vroom sound with his engine, causing Blue's attention to be turned to him.

He whistled and drove off. Blue followed him leaving a very relieved Barry inside the log.

—-

Back in the van, Claire watched with wide eyes. "Oh my God," she gasped. Zach and Ava opens the window and Gray popped his head out. "Is everyone dead?" He asked his aunt.

Claire turned around. "No no, everyone is fine," she tried to assure him. Zach wasn't buying it. "Don't lie to him!" He yelled angrily. "He's scared. It's okay to lie when people are scared!" She argued with her nephew.

Gray started to cry. "I wanna...go home," he said in tears. Claire's heart broke for the little boy. She caressed his cheek. "Sweetheart, you will. I promise. Tomorrow you will be home and your mother will never let me see you again," she promised Gray.

But then someone put their bloody hand on the driver window. Everyone in the van screamed. "Get out of here! Go!" The soldier said outside of the van. Claire started the engine and the soldier tired to climb in the back with the kids.

But the velociraptor had different ideas. She grabbed him by the neck and started to chow down, leaving the trunk doors opened wide making the kids in the back visible.

When the raptor was done, she looked up and noticed the kids and took off running. Zach tried to stand up to close he door. Ethan went with him. Ava held Gray down. Gray noticed one of the weapons ACU used and told Zach to grab it.

The dino was getting closer with every step she took.

Claire hit a bump in the road, but he's didn't know the doors were opened because Ethan almost flew out the doors if Zach and Ava didn't catch him in time. Gray was trying to figure out work the weapon in his hands.

He gave it to Ava. "You turn it on," he suggested. Ava looked at him like she didn't understand English. "I don't know how," she pleaded. The kids heard a low growl and saw the raptor jump up in the van. Somehow, they found a way to power the weapon and push the raptor back on to the road.

All of the kids sighed with relief. "Are you kids okay?" Claire asked. "Did you see that? I can't wait to tell Mom," the Mitchell kids exclaimed.

"Oh. Please. No. Do not tell your mother about that ever," Claire pleaded.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't," Ava advised.

But then they heard another noise. It wasn't a growl, it was more like and engine. The kids looked up and saw Owen riding towards them on his motorcycle. "Dad!" Ava yelled. "Uncle Owen!" Gray yelled.

"Are you kids alright?" Owen asked. "Yeah, except for the fact that we had to push a hungry raptor out of the back of this van," Ethan said proudly. Owen just looked at them, but he drove ahead to get to the driver's window.

"We have to get inside," he advised Claire. "Follow me," he told her and drove in front of the van. Claire smiled relieved that nothing happened to him. She picked up her phone. "Lowery, we're headed your way," she told him.

—

Back in the control room people were starting to pack up their belongings. "Is this what you had in mind?" Delta asked Hoskins angrily. "One of your precious mission pieces was blown up and the rest turned against my dad. There could have easily been more casualties than that," she added.

What she said made Hoskins pretty angry. "Little girl," he started. "You can't blame me on this. I didn't know the raptors would turn on them," he tied to reason with the fuming girl.

"No, but you could have at least had the knowledge of what that thing is made of. And you went against Mr. Masrani's wishes and set the raptors loose. Now more than ever, my family's lives are in danger. Or did you want it to be that way? She asked bitterly.

"Again, I had no idea this would happen. Don't go around saying things you don't understand. You're just like your father. Quick to speak, slow to think," Hoskins replied snarky and walked away.

Delta looked up at the big video board and saw her mom and dad driving and they parked just outside of the innovation center. Lowery came up behind her and asked with disbelief, Did you ever plan to ever see something like this in your life?"

"Never," Delat replied quietly barley looking over her shoulder. But soon, they were the last people left in the control room. Everyone was finished packing up and the last few workers were getting into the elevator. "Okay everyone, we have an extraction point at the east dock," someone said. Vivian walked up to them.

"Hey," she started. "They said we have to evacuate, there's a boat." Delta looked up at the screen with sad eyes and tears started to roll down her cheecks. Lowery looked at her sympathetically. "What's gonna happen to them? Will they be rescued too? What if I never see them again?" Delta asked.

Lowery pulled the bawling girl into a hug and looked at Vivian. "Someone should stay behind," he told her and let go of Delta, who was drying her tears, and walked over to Vivian. He bent down a little, closed his eyes, and tried to lean in when she interrupted him.

"Oh no. I have a boyfriend,"she said informing him. That snapped Lowery out of his trance. "I didn't know you guys were like, together-together," he tried to explain himself clearly embarrassed.

Vivian giggled. "We are." "That's good. You don't mention him, ever," Lowery pointed out.

"No. I'm at work," she said like it was obvious. "Well, great. Okay," Lowery said with a bright red face. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked and put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah," he responded and smiled. She smiled back. "Okay, bye you guys," she said waving at Delta who waved back.

Lowery walked back over to his desk where Delta was standing. She was smirking at him and started laughing.

"I've never seen someone get so friend zoned like what I just saw!" She laughed.


	9. Epic battle

**Many of y'all have been asking for a rewritten version of Fallen Kingdom. Well, I have good news! Due to the film's DVD release, I will be able to write a sequel. I'm so sorry this took so long! But I'm back.**

"WHERE'S HOSKINS?" Dr. We had to yell to the InGen soldier over the sound of the helicopter engine.

"He's sending you and the assets to a secure location," The soldier said as he got into the helicopter with Dr. Wu. He looked at the soldier angrily. "Is our deal still in tact?" The soldier didn't know the deal behind everything.

"Don't worry," the soldier assured him, "You'll be well taken care of," he added as the helicopter started to take off into the sky.

—-

By the Innovation Center, the Grady's and Mitchell boys were trying to find someplace safe to go. Claire waved them over. "Come on, let's go inside the lab," she suggested. The kids ran over to her and after they were inside the lab, her and Owen followed them. What she saw made her awestruck.

"They evacuated the lab?" She noticed and questioned. Claire looked at Owen, but he was too busy thinking about why they would just leave and take everything. The kids made their way over to the animals in the glass cages and looked at them like they were their pets.

Suddenly the door opened. Two InGen workers came in and put something in a case and logged out of the company's computers. Claire watched intently. "What are they doing?" She asked out loud.

"I'm afraid that's above your paygrade, honey," a voice said behind them causing each person to jump. "Where's Henry?" Claire asked bitterly when she saw who the voice belonged too. "Dr Wu? He works for us," Hoskins informed them.

Gray looked at the model of the dinosaur on the screen of a computer that as not logged off of. It looked similar to Blue, but it was too small to be the Indomimus Rex. Gray couldn't pronounce the scientific name. "That's not a real dinosaur," he said looking at Hoskins. "No, it ain't kid," Hoskins replied nonchalantly. "But somebody's got to make sure this company's got a future," he added coldly.

"Imagine," he started, "that beast outside right now, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen," Hoskins told the people who were trying to take it all in. Owen was not too pleased by this idea.

"You see, millions of years of evolution, and what did we learn? Nature is a gift that... SHIT!" Hoskins screamed as Delta jumped into the lab. Owen grabbed Claire and the kids and put them behind him. The raptor was more interested in Hoskins though.

He was trembling and put his hand out as Delta moved closer to him. "Easy, easy boy," he tried to calm her down. Delta was forcing him into a corner. "We're on the same side right?" Hoskins asked.

The raptor snarled. Then she went and bit his hand off that was getting closer to her face. Hoskins screamed, Claire and Owen saw that as a good chance to escape. Soon, the screaming and crying was stopped and replaced by the sounds of chewing and gargaling.

The Grady's went one way exiting the lab, while Zach and Gray went the other way. "No boys, this way," Claire whisperd/ yelled.

But Delta was finished with Hoskins faster than they hoped. She jumped through the glass and chased the people through the Innovation Center. Gray hit a button on one of the interactive stands, and a Dilophosaurus was illuminated by a hologram, stopping the raptor to try to wrestle the nonexistent dinosaur.

The Gradys and their guests managed to make it out of the Innovation Center, but Blue was waiting for them outside and stopped them in their tracks. Soon, Echo joined Blue and cut off another side.

The humans heard a door open, and out came Delta from the Innovation center to block another escape route. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Everyone knew who that could be.

The Indominus Rex towered over the people and the raptors growing at them and giving them commands, but the raptors weren't really listening.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Owen asked his animals. He wasn't accepting the fact that his beloved raptors had turned on him.

Blue snarled. Owen put his hand up to steady her. "Easy," he assured her. She stopped growling and looked at him. Slowly, Owen was able to take off her tracking device. "That's it," he smiled. Behind him, the rest of his family was trembling with fear and watching with wide eyes at the scene that was just displayed in front of them. Ethan's arms found their way around Claire's waist, and each kid had drifted closer to her somehow.

The Indominus was not having any of it. She roared at the tiny raptors. But Blue looked at Owen, gave a small nod, and roared back at the humongous creature in rebellion.

Owen smiled and looked at his raptors. He whistled and the raptors took off charging teords the Inominus. Claire pushed the kids in front of her and they all headed for a soviniour kiosk and forced themselves to the back. Owen held his gun in his hands and was shooting at the Indominus. But nothing seemed to be able to take her down.

Gray started to calculate something in his head. "24, 50. We need more," he told Claire. She turned around to look at him. "More what?" She asked. "Teeth. We need more teeth," he informed her. Claire got an idea. "Mom, what are you doing?" Ava asked. Claire got up and opened the emergency kit in the kiosk. She got out a flame stick and a walkie- talkie.

"Okay, you guys just wait here. It's gonna be fine," she assured them. Claire ran off leaving the kids confused. "MOM WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Ethan yelled after her. "JUST TRUST ME!" Claire yelled back.

—-

"Lowery, Delta, you guys still there," Claire asked over the walkie-talkie. But Lowery wasn't the one to answer. " Mom, where are you?" Delta asked. "Oh thank God," Claire whispered. "I need you guys to open paddock nine," she finihsed. "Paddock nine?" Lowery questioned.

"Dammit Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life," Claire said bitterly.

Delta was trying hard not to life as Lowery unlocked and opened the paddock. Clearly, he was hurt by what Claire said.

He turned around and looked at the girl. "Your mom better know what she's doing," Lowery said. "She always does," Delta replied.

—

Down at paddock nine, Claire took the covering off the flame stick as she heard the loud footsteps of the Tyrannosaurus Rex following her as she ran back twords Owen and her kids and nephews.

Owen was constantly shooting at the Indominus while the raptots where biting and scratching. Claire came around the corner and threw the flame stick at the Indominous. The T-Rex attacked the much larger dinosaur. The two were fighting each other while Owen was shooting at the Indominus. But, the T-Rex was loosing. When it seemed all hope was lost, the mosassaurs came out of the water and grabbed the Indominus by the neck and dragged it down into the water.


End file.
